


Operation Ziodyne

by DatLAG



Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: A one shot to touch the waters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Deals, It's Mostly Talking, M/M, Mentions of not cool things, Plot, Pre-Relationship, There's not much tho, it's mafia ya know what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yosuke, knidnapped into the local mafia meets unexpectedly one of the higher ups, who has plans in mind for the organisation. Both him and this operation are not what it would seem like.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Operation Ziodyne

**Author's Note:**

> I just got dragged to the movie theaters to watch mafia movies. I still hate gangsters movies but I gotta give it a try.  
> tbh I need to know where I'm going with this so this is a one shot to test the waters and see if motivation will come to write more. I still don't know what I'm going to do with it !

Yosuke loudly breathed as the closet he was hiding in opened. He didn’t have any weapons or anything to defend himself with.

If it was a guard, he was dead.

Time stopped as well as his heart when he looked at the man that opened the door. Surprisingly, it wasn’t a man, it was a teen. A teen with silver hair and silver eyes in a grey suit.

His eyes darted over the teen’s expression, he didn’t look angry, it was cold and emotionless, but he could tell : no killing intent. There wasn’t a hint of rage or disgust. It was like the face of a businessman.

Time stayed immobile and the two teen stared at each other, until the one standing, the silver one, spoke up.

“I’m not armed. Guards won’t come here and I won’t call them. Let’s talk.” This rose incredible confusion in Yosuke’s brain. “See, you just hid in my office. Get up and sit in front of the desk, like I said let’s talk.”

The brunette being in a position where he is unable to refuse, gritted his teeth and did as the other said. Got up from inside the closet, and sit in front of the desk of the dimly lit room in the fancy grey colored chair.

“I don’t know exactly who you are but I know enough.” Said the silver teen as he walked to the other side of the desk. “You just got brought here yesterday. Kidnapped you to serve as a doll to keep the underlings entertained. From your lack of make up and your clothes, I can tell they still haven’t put you to work _._ Which is a good thing.” Yosuke raised an eyebrow. Was this boy _not_ with them ? Maybe he just disagreed with their way of doing things. “As you can hear, I am not with your pursuers, the _other part_ of this organization. I don’t agree with their ways and I’m not going to. In fact I have never been a part of it, and I want to leave this place for good.”

Yosuke must’ve looked even more confused because the silver teen continued : “Why am I telling you that you may ask ? Because I saw what you did out there. How you escaped the guards undetected, how you looked at their patrol routes and even chose _this_ place to hide yourself. Because you knew, you knew they weren’t going to go there. I even saw you stare into my soul when I opened that closet. I know that stare. That’s the one when you inspect _every inch_ of an expression to detect a threat.”

The brunette clutched his pants. He watched him. He knew what he was doing. So the copper teen asked : “And so ? Are you going to kill me ?”

“Straight to the point.” Yosuke bit his bottom lip. “No. I’m not going to kill you. I have never sullied my hands with the blood of another being, and I don’t have what it takes.” The grip of Yosuke’s teeth on his lip lessened. “I am weirdly innocent. I never took parts in their heinous crimes. Because after all, I want to leave that business, and it will be difficult if I have a dark past and karma after me.”

Trying to hide his confusion and fear, the brunette questioned : “Then why are you here ?”

The silver teen lowered his head. “Because I’m a hostage. Kidnapped years earlier to keep my uncle- a high ranking policeman- to send his army of law enforcers here. The “Boss” did a gamble, and tried to convert me to the “mafia ways”, didn’t work. And he knew it as soon as I refused to pull a trigger.”

“Then how are you _still_ here..?”

“Good question. Like I said I’m a hostage. If they get rid of me, it’ll be an all out war against the police, and this organization isn’t in a position to win. This is why they caught me in the first place.” He sat back on his chair. “And it just so happens _my_ ways reunited people. More and more members joined my cause, and now this place is split in between two factions. The Boss’s and mine. Everyone following me wants one thing and one thing only : To get out of the business and go- or go back- to a clean life.” He sat up and closed his eyes. “This is why I’m talking to you right now.”

The brunette was taken aback. “Wh-what ?”

“Traitors are everywhere. The walls have eyes and ears. I have to reunite people I can trust.” He opened his eyes and looked straight at Yosuke’s. “And you seem to be a good candidate.”

Yosuke grabbed the arm of the chair almost in panic and asked : “Wh-why me ?”

“Like I said, I saw you. You’re smart, you’re sharp, you don’t agree with their ways in the slightest. Exactly what I want.” He gave the aura of a shark like businessman, even if they were about the same age, he gave off a feeling that made everyone in the entire room feel inferior. “I’ll give you freedom and a life without having to worry about what happened yesterday and today. In exchange, help me and my comrades destroy that organization from the inside, get away from here and sell those other bastards to the police. I’m not searching for killing machines, I’m searching for people that are smart and can flee. Like you.”

A trickle of sweat ran down Yosuke’s neck. “And if I refuse ?”

The teen in the suit closed his eyes again and sighed. “I’ll still free you of course. But I can’t protect you from any _repercussion._ As long as those assholes are still doing their business; you- **we** will never be safe. The Boss is more spiteful than a spoiled child. He’ll hunt down and take revenge on all of us even if it’s the last thing he does.”

Yosuke gulped. “So… what’s going to happen to me now ?”

The teen explained calmly. “You have been brought here to work as a “doll”. Don’t worry, it’s not some kind of prostitution, it’s like a host. You just spend time where the free time headquarters are, entertaining and talking, looking pretty for the gallery. You play some kind of twisted relief for the grunts. After risking their lives or work dirty, they can go here to hear nice words and be surrounded by pretty girls and boys.” Under the calm businessman persona, Yosuke could tell the taller teen was frankly disgusted with those ways. “It can even draw out loyalty, wanting to stay to always see this one specific person… just like some twisted host business, some kind of toy.” He held out his hand in front of him. “Although, that is also your safety net : No one wants a broken toy. You won’t be harmed or assaulted, and even if someone were to try, the others won’t appreciate their “property” being “claimed” by someone. As twisted as that logic is, it is effective. As long as you look pretty and entertain, you are safe.”

The copper teen cringed. “That’s so messed up… why would they do that ? Can’t they hire _actual_ hosts ?”

“They could. But one : they don’t want to spend money. And two : More connections to the outside can sometimes be troublesome. Also they are trying to make them dependant on the organization, so people they can find here and here only could gradually make them grow attached to this place. Like a drug, without it being an actual drug.”

Wow. Yosuke thought. This is a smart level of sickly twisted.

“That’s the way of this place. Once you’re in, you won’t get out. And they’ll do anything to make sure you don’t.”

“And I guess that’s why your operation is pretty nuts right ?”

A silence reign for a few moments as Yosuke catched up with what he just said without thinking.

“I mean- it’s _risky !_ If they don’t want anyone to get out it makes all of this extremely risky right ? So, your operation is pretty nuts in someway !” He slapped himself in the face internally, letting himself relax in such a messed up situation and go back into his foot-in-mouth habit. And why did he relax in the first place ? He asked himself that question as he couldn’t stop himself from blushing. The teen in front of him watched him and let out a light chuckle.

“True. It is pretty nuts and risky. But it’s worth it. Also…” He looked the flustered brunette in the eyes. “It’s possible for dolls to… get in trouble if they don’t do their jobs correctly as pretty stand arounds. But… I think you’ll be fine.”

Still not back from his embarrassed state, Yosuke asked : “What makes you think that ?”

The silver teen put his face in his hand with a small smirk and pointed at Yosuke : “That little impulsive mishap was cute.” This threw the brunette back into deep embarrassment. The teen wore back his business persona. “Not too mention, of course you will be under my protection. The Boss won’t be able to do what he wants with you as long as I am around. Even if I don’t kill or order it, there is still the threat that I _could._ ”

Yosuke shook his head and sat back to get his head back in the game. As a manager’s son, business was in his blood. And it was more than obvious that everything that was happening in this room meant business. He needed to stop acting like a scared victim or a flustered girl. He took a deep breath. “In exchange for your protection while I’m here, what will I have to do ?”

“It will depend on the situation but at the bare basics you will have to obey my orders. Of course I will not rope you into any murders or grave crimes, after all we all want a clean life after this, but this can go to information gathering, infiltration, distraction and the like. You are especially good at escaping so expect a lot of sneaking in.”

The copper teen bit the inside of his cheek. “Safety not guaranteed I presume ?”

The other closed his eyes. “I will do everything in my power to make sure everyone comes out unharmed. I want to keep casualties to a minimum.”

“On both sides ?” The question left a cold wind in the room.

“On my side, yes. But when push comes to shove, it is possible that some of my allies that are willing to kill _will_ kill. But I’ll rather avoid this possibility. I do not want to kill and I will not, so I will not push others to do so. It is their choices and their choices only to pull the trigger. I will not ask them to do it and I will avoid those scenarios.” One could see the sincerity on his face as he said those words. “We are now in a world where guns hidden under tableware and sleeves are common place after all.”

“So in conclusion… what is the objective ?”

The silver teen put both his hands on the table. “Making this organization collapse from the inside, and use the opening to sell all information to the police in exchange for liberty. That those who want to pay for their crimes and go to prison and those with clean hands can finally escape this place and live peacefully without having to watch their backs at every turn.”

Yosuke sighed. He agreed that he wants to leave and live, and he doesn’t want to spend god knows how long as a toy for the ruffians who work here. And it is more than possible that if he did not accept and escaped he will be killed as retribution, or worst, his family would be in danger.

He saw no real choice than to accept the proposal.

And he knew that the boy in front of him probably knew that as well.

The brunette chuckled. “Wow you are tough in business dude !”

The other one smiled. “Naturally.”

He put on his best customer service smile, but it was weirdly genuine in a twisted way. “I accept the proposal.” The silver teen extended his hand. “ _Buuuut_ at some conditions.” The said grey teen stopped his mouvement mid-way.

“I’m listening.”

The brunette raised his finger. “I don’t want to be responsible for someone’s death, I want to be able to eat properly and have my share fair of sleep, and I want to aware of everything that happens with the operation. Any objections ?”

The taller teen smirked. “Well everything except the last one was already part of the course. But if you insist.”

With a lighter tone he said : “I was just double checking.” He then extended his hand. “Well, are we all ok with this “partner” ?”

With a confident grin the other teen shook his hand. “Terms accepted. I hope working with you will be fulfilling Mister..?”

“Yosuke. Just call me that. And your name ?”

“Yu. Welcome to Operation Ziodyne Yosuke.”

They exchanged determined stares as they shook hands.

As Yu took in the warmth of Yosuke’s palm, he could tell. He could already tell when the brunette scrutinized him in the closet.

It was the gaze of someone who has stared at death in the eyes, and was not scared of it.

**Author's Note:**

> FORSHADOWING for possibly nothing tho  
> I really need to find a co-writer or something if i want to get anything done...  
> I'm asking you guys if making an AU out of this is worth it. And honestly ? i'm really struggling with AUs so i kinda want help...  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed whatever this is !


End file.
